I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of cleaning methods and apparatus.
The invention is more particularly in the field of dry cleaning of fabrics, clothing, draperies, bedding and the like.
The invention is most particularly, but not exclusively, directed to the field of a dry cleaning business model algorithm utilizing, among other things, unique algorithm steps involving what I refer to as Binary Vapor.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art g to vapor dry cleaning is best disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,741,367; 5,716,456; 5,773,403; 5,503,681; 5,702,535; 5,945,016; 5,865,198; 5,834,416; 5,824,632; 5,492,647; 5,501,811; 5,224,495; 5,940,988.
I have examined all of the listed patents and many others as well. I am very familiar with operating dry cleaning facilities, literature and commercial bulletins, and available dry cleaning machinery and equipment.
None of the above listed patents and nothing else I could find disclosed or anticipated what I eventually conceived and developed, and which is disclosed in this patent application. Thus I believe it is accurate to say there is no prior art as to my Binary Vapor Dry Cleaning Business Model Algorithm.